


Marital Bliss

by sonofares3000



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofares3000/pseuds/sonofares3000
Summary: Marriage has its ups and downs. But, will it be able to hold up to an otherworldly experience?
Relationships: America & England (Hetalia), America/England (Hetalia), UKUS - Relationship, USUK
Kudos: 5





	Marital Bliss

**Trying to shield himself from the cold of the morning, Arthur pressed himself against Alfred’s chest, making himself warm in his lover’s embrace. The beating of his heart mixed with the sound of the rain to produce a very relaxing melody. The combined cares of these calming sounds, the warm body next to his and his husband’s presence seeped away all the stress from work. Contently, Arthur sighed, and scooted closer to his love. Truly, he was a happy man. Just being able to lay here on his bed, embraced by the person he loved the most, was indeed a gift Arthur was eternally grateful for. As he lay relishing the quiet morning, an abrupt weird sound jolted up Alfred and brought Arthur down from his blissful thinking. Alfred blinked shaking off the last bits of sleep clinging to him. Alfred: “M-man, what was that?!” Arthur thought for a moment before replying: “I think it came from the hallway or maybe the kitchen. I’ll go check it out” Alfred:”The hero will go too!” Thus decided, the couple quickly got off the bed, and went to check if everything was alright. It was very early in the morning, so the day was still covered in darkness, the sun being too weak to vanquish the night. They had trouble walking down the barely visible stairs, but in their worry it didn’t come to their mind to turn on the lights and scare away the blinding shroud. They trekked, as fast as their legs could carry them in the grimness, to the second floor. There, they searched in the hallway for a culprit, but found nothing. It was all dead quiet, nothing out of the ordinary. So it was the kitchen then. Carefully, they directed themselves there. But, a whisper of a sound set them in bewilderment. Swish-swish-swish-fizz-fizz-fizz, the sound went. Maybe it was a rat? I’ll have to call pest control later – thought Arthur. Alfred trembled a little but kept on walking. Arthur amused himself with the display of wobbling shadows in the house. The current lightning added a different inky feel in every nook. He liked the palpitating grimness though. The nightly forms, splattered everywhere, seemed to be looking after him. Their presence, along with the sounds of the wood squeaking beneath Alfred’s feet, numbed him from any fear. A soft humming started to echo, as he and Alfred stepped on older planks. The wooden platforms’ incessant humming, were like the whispers of a mermaid, hushing him and sedating him. He did not even notice when they had arrived at their kitchen, realizing this only after crashing against a dark figure. Arthur apologized, squinting in a futile attempt to make out Alfred’s face. ' Huh, i-it sure is darker than normal this morning. At that moment, the wind gave forth to an inhuman screech as it angrily pummeled the roof. It was like the howl of a beast in a horror movie, a starving one at that. It echoed through the walls, the sound scurrying through the walls, dark corridor after dark corridor, every time getting louder, nearer. Then, he felt a humid puff against his neck. Arthur felt a tickling sensation as the wet hot wind hit his backside, and then a small itch. Strangely, Arthur abruptly felt a change in his body. He felt numb, drained, sedated. "I-i m-must h-have h-had too many rounds w-with Alfred last night. They must be taking a toll on me now." He focused his ebbing energy into his surroundings. Everything lay devoured by the shadows. A great darkness encased all, like a pall does a coffin. The dark figure before him had disappeared without him noticing, eating away any trace of Alfred. Suddenly, he felt cold, frigid cold, dead cold. His warmth bled out of him like a cascade of blood out of a wounded soldier, breathing his last. He felt his vitality consumed. He felt being consumed by something. He was being consumed by something. His breathing turned ragged as the darkness ate him away. Desperately, he gripped onto the cinders of his strength, refusing to be put out. The darkness kept encroaching on, swallowing up his surroundings, into utter nothingness. The shadows feasted, reducing all to a silence and void alike death. Arthur held unto the nothingness as the night ravaged his last flame of resistance. Sensing this, the starving beast behind him pounced upon its prey, dealing the killing blow- “AAAAAArghhhh!”and Arthur dropped down into unconsciousness. “Mmmm- I think I went too far with the scare jump….. What do think Captain Tentacles?” directed Alfred to their pet octopus, Captain Tentacles. Captain Tentacles simply blinked her black eyes, not really making sense of human language. Regardless, Alfred grinned warmly at his octopus. “Well, time to put my naughty girl back into her aquarium. Now that she has escaped, I will have it enforced. But first, I’ll put Arthur somewhere more comfy than the floor.” During the remainder of that morning, Alfred made himself useful throughout the house. So that when Arthur recovered from his fainting spell, Alfred would have to face less bitching. “mmm…. I should also take down the remaining hurricane shutters. They make the kitchen too dark….”**


End file.
